Hope Restored
by Nemo Rider
Summary: Harry has just finished his fourth year and after defeating Voldemort he wants to do nothing but disappear. But he had been forcibly bound to stay at the Dursleys and forced to endure constant abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hope Restored

Chapter 1

Summary_: Harry has just finished his fourth year and after defeating Voldemort he wants to do nothing but disappear. But he had been forcibly bound to stay at the Dursleys and forced to endure constant abuse. _

Warnings: _Abuse, OOC, Corporal Punishment, Self Harm._

Disclaimer: _My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema._

Harry was currently in his cupboard, thinking about everything. It wasn't fair that after saving the Wizarding World he had to stay with the Dursleys. He knew that the Order knew about the abuse, but they choose to ignore it. They were probably busy celebrating the Voldemorts defeat.

After the world found out about him being back in the end of his third year it has been a time of great despair in the world. Everyone was either going into hiding or trying to stay alive while fighting him.

Everything ended after Harry and Voldemort had a final battle during Harry's third task in the Triwizard tournament. The world celebrated, but their Savior was soon forgotten and abandoned.

They all forgot how much he sacrificed for them, how much he tried and tried and failed for them. He trained with Dumbledore his whole fourth year. He lost all of his friends and spent all of his time training and studying.

Hermione and Ron after some time decided that it was too bothersome to be friends with him. He spent too much time away from them and kept too many secrets. So he was left alone, but only by his friends. But now, the whole world abandoned him. Even the all mighty Dumbledore, who despite training him for the whole year was too busy with ministry business to check up on him or even find a different place for him to stay.

He couldn't blame them really, Harry thought after he flicked another spider of his leg. He knew he had acted rudely to his friends, but he had been very busy and they just kept bugging him, telling him to confide in them, despite him saying that he was forbidden to do so and that it wasn't any of their business.

It was only the first day of the summer holidays, but Harry was already in his cupboard, with bruises on him. He hoped it would be better this year but he was mistaken.

Vernon had been demoted and decided it was all the freaks fault. So he showed the world how much of a man he is by beating a defenseless fourteen year old boy.

Harry was honestly happy that the war was over and that he wouldn't be forced to watch the murders of muggles and light wizards every night through his scar. He and Voldemort had a connection through Harry's scar which contained Voldemorts horcrux.

He and Dumbledore spent two months finding the horcruxes and destroying them, but at the time Harry also had the Triwizard tournament to deal with. Despite them destroying all the parts of Voldemorts soul they could find, Harry had to be killed so that his scar was destroyed.

He wasn't killed exactly; he felt pain as the Killing curse hit him, and after a moment he was back and he defeated Voldemort after stunning his Death Eaters with a powerful spell.

But now he only had his secret companion, everyone else was killed or had abandoned him. Remus and Sirius were killed during a raid and everyone else was busy with celebrating their new found freedom.

His secret companion was a cat, a Russian blue. He had found him one day last year when he was working in the garden and he was with him ever since. His name was Aton and he was the cutest thing ever.

Harry loved him a lot and he knew that Aton would never abandon him, unlike other people. The only person from who he desired to get an approval from was ironically the person who hated him the most.

Severus Snape, the spy for the light. A man who had given up everything for the Greater Good. It was a pity that he hadn't noticed how similar he was to Harry. Harry had even begun to look like him, with longer and darker hair and longer fingers. Even his potion skills had improved.

Harry wanted badly for the man to notice him, in a good way, but it wasn't happening. He had tried approaching him during his training but the man still thought that he was a spoiled arrogant brat. If only he had looked a little harder.

Anyway, Harry was disappointed that a person, who hated him, had to be so connected to him. It wasn't that he wished it had been someone else; it was that he hoped Severus was able to accept him. He had begun to tell him the truth once, but he had insulted him like always.

He looked around his cupboard thinking, how would he have lived if his parents survived. Who would he have been now, a good student like Lily, or a prankster like James? He would have probably been in his room now, sleeping, as it was five in the morning. Lily would have come, wished him good morning, and James would ruffle his hair and tell him how proud of him he is…

He angrily wiped a tear from his eyes; it wasn't good to thing about something that could have never happened. O, how long had he wished for a family, for the support of a parent and love of a sibling. It was useless to dream now, that could never happen, he wasn't worth it.

Just when he thought he had a chance at family, to be happy, he was again rejected. O, how long he had hoped that his father, Severus Snape, would accept him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Restored

Chapter 2

Summary_: Harry has just finished his fourth year and after defeating Voldemort he wants to do nothing but disappear. But he had been forcibly bound to stay at the Dursleys and forced to endure constant abuse. _

Warnings: _Abuse, OOC, Corporal Punishment, Self Harm._

Disclaimer: _My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema._

Harry's musing was cut short when Petunia knocked, more like banged, on the door of his cupboard. "Wake up boy, you lazy freak! Why isn't breakfast made yet!" She then yanked him out by his shirt and said "Wait for Vernon, let's what he will say when his breakfast wasn't made!"

Harry tried to explain "But Aunt Petunia I-"But he was shut up with "I don't want any excuses boy; make breakfast" Harry really sometimes didn't understand his relatives. How could she expect him to make breakfast when they forgot to unlock the cupboard door?

He really hadn't wanted to make Uncle Vernon mad, but he had no choice, he couldn't get to the kitchen. Well, no matter. He concentrated on making breakfast as fast as possible without burning anything. He knew how Uncle Vernon liked to have his breakfast and didn't want to risk anything angering him.

It would only make more trouble for Harry later. He had just finished putting the plates and food on the table when he heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddle down the stairs. He was amazed that the stairs still hadn't broken.

Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen and Harry was relieved when he just sat at the table and started eating like his fat son. Aunt Petunia came in and practically threw him the chore list. It was impossibly long. "Have it done before we get back home boy, or you'll get it"

Harry immediately went to the garden and started working. He didn't know when they'll be back. The weeding was an easy chore and he heard his relative's car leave. He quickly went to his cupboard to get Aton and take him outside; it wasn't good for him to be trapped inside.

Aton instantly snuggled to him and started purring. In times like this Harry was filled with happiness and could forget everything else and focus on bringing pleasure to little furry monster.

He left him in the garden while he completed the rest of the chores. The worst thing about the chores was that he had a lot time to think and he didn't like it. His mind soon went back to the topic of his father.

He had found about Severus being his father when he was at Gringotts at the start of his fourth year. He performed a simple blood test and the goblins told his about Severus being his father.

His only hope now is that Severus went to the bank soon and the goblins told him the truth. Harry had wanted to tell him himself but when Voldemort was defeated he told the goblins to tell him the truth. He smiled a little when he thought about Severus reaction to the news. He only hoped that he wouldn't reject him when he finds out he is his son.

He looked at the clock and it said two in the afternoon, he went to the kitchen and grabbed himself something little to eat. He then went to his cupboard and gave food to Aton. He had bought it one time when he was shopping for his aunt. The hungry cat quickly ate it and Harry resumed his tasks.

When he was finished he quickly put Aton in his cupboard and made dinner for his relatives, as they could be back any minute. He then went to his cupboard and lay on the bed. He was like a Hogwarts house elf; he did all the work and was rarely seen. He had all traits, he wore rags, he cleaned and cooked, the only thing missing was large ears like Dobby's.

He practiced his occlumency until they came home. He had learnt it by himself during his training. Snape had helped; more like made it harder, for a while but then threw him out. So Harry learned on his own and eventually succeeded.

His defenses were a library and in the books were stored his memories. Nobody could access them because of the various defenses. Not even Voldemort had gotten to the last of his defenses, a Parseltongue password. Harry was very proud of his occlumency, it had taken a lot of time and effort to learn, but it was worth it.

It had helped him greatly with his addiction. He still slipped sometimes but it wasn't as severe as before. In the past his cutting was worse than now and he had gotten close to killing himself in the past, unintentionally. He hadn't told anyone about it and he was ashamed that him horrible control of emotions had almost killed him.

But now with occlumency emotions were there, but they didn't overwhelm him like before. They were still there but at a lesser scale. He was also glad that he could still speak Parseltongue; it meant that he had inherited it from someone in his past.

He heard his relative start to eat dinner and he just buried himself further in his blanket, Aton still on his chest purring. He hoped that Uncle Vernon wouldn't punish him today, he had already done so yesterday and his back and ribs still hurt. He looked sadly at the box for which he communicated with Gringotts. It didn't glow, and they told him that it would glow green when his father found out.

Harry laid down completely to sleep, with a tear leaking down his cheek. But what he didn't see was a green glow many hours later in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Restored

Chapter 3

Summary_: Harry has just finished his fourth year and after defeating Voldemort he wants to do nothing but disappear. But he had been forcibly bound to stay at the Dursleys and forced to endure constant abuse. _

Warnings: _Abuse, OOC, Corporal Punishment, Self Harm._

Disclaimer: _My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema._

When Harry woke up, he didn't immediately see anything out of the ordinary. He saw Aton sleeping beside him and he gently petted him for a few minutes, this always seemed to calm him. He dressed in something else and put some kid of cream on his bruises.

He hoped they'll go away soon, they hurt when he moved. When he looked around the cupboard for the first time today, he saw the box glow green. He was instantly filled with excitement and dread. He knew that Severus had found out about them and he was both scared and happy about it.

He really hoped that the man wouldn't continue to hate him so much. Harry had always wanted a family and this was his only chance. Soon after that Aunt Petunia banged on his door "Get up, make the breakfast boy" Harry was grateful that at least today she remembered that she had looked the door, so he couldn't have gotten out early to make breakfast.

He looked at the fridge and saw that for today it was pancakes. He quickly got to work before they came down. He knew that Severus could come to get him any day and moment. He just hoped it would be before Uncle Vernon found a reason to punish him…

…..…With Severus…..

Severus had just gone out of the bank and he still couldn't believe it. He had asked, no demanded that the goblins redo the test and the result was still the same. He had a son. Normally he would be happy, because he had always wanted a family.

It wasn't that he was a cruel man; he just had to act that way because he was a spy. He couldn't just start to like the Light kids, Voldemort would have killed him. And after so many years hating them it wasn't easy to stop. Especially to stop hating Harry Potter, but it wasn't Potter anymore, it never was.

It was Harrison Snape but Dumbledore had decided it was for the best that it was kept from them. He was still happy that he had a son even if it was Harry. He just had to make sure that the spoiled brat learned how to behave and teach him some values about hard work and discipline.

He decided to go home, fix a room for the child and go get him. He apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive and knocked on the door.

…..Back with Harry…..

In the meantime Harry had changed to the nicest clothes he had and packed his trunk which he put in the hall. Only Aunt Petunia was home and he had explained the situation to her and she had agreed only because it would get the freak out of her house. He was cleaning the kitchen when he heard someone knock on the door. He knew it was Severus so he took a deep breath and checked his occlumency.

He opened the door and was greeted with a sight of Severus Snape. He said "Please come in Professor" while he opened the door fully. Severus was surprised that Harry was polite but he came in and sat in the living room where Harry directed him. Harry sat near him and waited for the professor to start talking.

"Since when have you known Harry?" Severus said while thinking about it. He had noticed that he had acted nicer last year but he had dismissed it. He thought he had been plotting something. Harry decided to be truthful and said "Since last year professor and I tried to tell you but you…"

Severus didn't remember when it had happened but he knew that he hadn't given Harry a chance to explain himself last year. Harry then said "Could you please tell me my real name sir? I would like to be called by my real name…" Severus was surprised, he had come here expecting to fight tooth and nail with Harry about him coming to live with him but here Harry was asking to be called by his real name.

"Your real name is Harrison Severus Snape and I would like to ask you to come and live with me." Harrison smiled happily and said "I would really like that sir" He still didn't feel comfortable enough to call Severus father. Severus nodded and went out to the kitchen to talk with his Aunt. Harrison wasn't worried that she would tell anything, she had basically forbidden him to tell anything.

Harrison would never tell his father about what happened in this house. He was too ashamed and he was scared that Severus would think less of him after he found out. And Severus already thought he was spoiled so… Severus then came back. He put some papers in his pocket and said.

"I talked with your Aunt, everything is in order. She said you had already said goodbye. Go grab your trunk and bring it to me so I can shrink it." Harrison nodded and went to the hall and dragged his trunk to Severus who immediately shrank it and gave it to him. They went outside and walked to the place where wards of the house disappeared.

Severus grabbed him hand and they apparated. The last thing Harrison thought was 'I am going home'.


	4. Sorry, not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Marie Elaine Cullen

Nemo Rider

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it.

www (.) change (.) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

AN: I will replace this with a real chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Hope Restored

Chapter 3

Summary_: Harry has just finished his fourth year and after defeating Voldemort he wants to do nothing but disappear. But he had been forcibly bound to stay at the Dursleys and forced to endure constant abuse. _

Warnings: _Abuse, OOC, Corporal Punishment, Self Harm._

Disclaimer: _My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema._

Harry landed painfully on his knees and he continued to look down while he tried to calm his breathing. He wished that Aton was here, he always comforted him when he was feeling ill, but he didn't want to risk apparating with him, he was only a cat after all. But he knew Aton would always find him wherever he went so he wasn't worried. Just when he was about to land a hand appeared in front of his face.

He grabbed it and was pulled up by his father.He certainly hadn't expected that from the strict Potion Master, but who knew, maybe he'll meet the real Severus Snape now that he was living with him. He looked around and was amazed with what he saw. It was like a little safe heaven within a forest.

There were trees all around and dark green grass was covering everything. It appeared like it had rained recently and was giving everything a special glow. A little house was nestled between the trees; it looked comfortable and cozy. Harrison was really looking forward to living there and he assumed that Aton would love it as well.

"If you're finished with your tour of the grounds we will go inside" Severus said in an even tone and Harrison was again surprised that it wasn't the biting tone he was used to. They went in and it looked very nice to Harrison, he could imagine living here. It looked bigger from the inside and the front door led to the living room. You could enter the kitchen through the door on the left and the last door on the left led to the bathroom. In the far end of the room were the stairs which led to the upper floor where their rooms were located. And in the basement was Severus potions lab.

"You will never go there without my permission, understand?" Severus said as soon as he showed him the door to it. Harrison nodded and when his father continued to look at him he said "Yes sir" and with that Severus showed him his room. It was relatively large and held a four poster bed in the middle end. In the left corner was a desk and in the right was a wardrobe. It didn't have any personal stuff right now but Harrison would soon place them.

Severus also showed him the door to his room and forbade him from entering it. He then introduced his to his house elf called Tippy who was ecstatic that her master had a little master. In her opinion her master was very lonely and needed a friend. She resolved to make her master and little master as happy as she could.

In the meantime Severus and Harry were in the kitchen where they were greeted with a wonderful dinner. Harrison was happy that he could finally eat in peace without being afraid that his food would be taken away. After they were finished Harrison washed the dishes when Severus informed that washing the dishes from the dinner would be his duty. Harrison didn't mind doing simple chores; he was glad that he wouldn't be doing hard work like he had to do at the Dursleys.

Then they sat in the living room and Severus said "While you live here you'll have to obey some rules. First of all, I do not tolerate lies and disobedience. If you are told to do something I expect it to be done. The only chores you'll have to do here is cleaning the dishes after dinner and cleaning your room and the mess you make after yourself. Also I will sometimes ask you to help me in the lab. Other rules are that you have to be respectful to me and the other and have good grades in school. And the last and most important rule of all is that you are not to place yourself in danger in any way. "

Harrison said "Yes sir" They weren't really strict rules, but he had to be careful not to break them. He knew that he wouldn't be beaten here but he was still afraid how Severus would punish him. He knew that the man wouldn't hit him with his fists or kick him but he would have liked to know. Just then Severus said.

"If you disobey any of the rules you will be punished. I will not beat, starve or kick you. If you break any of the rules you will have additional chores and some of your privileges taken away. If you place yourself in danger you will be spanked and it will also happen if you continue to break one of the previous rules."

Harrison stiffened when he heard the word spanked. He didn't think that Severus would beat him. He thought he was safe here. A second later he found himself in front of his professor who then took his hands and said "I will not beat you Harrison, I will only use my hand and a paddle later on your bum. And with a paddle no more than five times. I will never hit you with anything else, anywhere. I will always protect and love you son"

With that Severus hugged the crying child and let him cry out his pain and misery that was finally gone.

AN: I decided to leave the previous 'chapter' so that more people would see it and decide to act, like I did.


	6. Chapter 5

Hope Restored

Chapter 5

Summary_: Harry has just finished his fourth year and after defeating Voldemort he wants to do nothing but disappear. But he had been forcibly bound to stay at the Dursleys and forced to endure constant abuse. _

Warnings: _Abuse, OOC, Corporal Punishment, Self Harm._

Disclaimer: _My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema._

Harrison and Severus spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other. Harrison was amazed how different Severus acted when he wasn't at Hogwarts. He knew the man had his reasons but he wished to know why. He had always had the urge to please the man, but his attempts were for nothing. He usually gave him zero for his potions and when Harrison wanted to ask a question he ridiculed him and said he had to actually study so he could ask the questions.

After two years Harrison gave up, but continued to study potions. He had always loved them and his dreams of being a potions master soon disappeared because of his potion lessons at Hogwarts. He had to ask his father, he had to know why he was treated so badly in his classes. He said "Sir, could you please… explain it to me… why did you treat me so badly in your classes?" Severus had expected this question. He said "I simply had to. Slytherins and Gryffindors do not get along and if I had been lenient who knows what could have happened. Potions are very unstable and explosive, any more mess and disorder in there and we could all have been injured"

Harrison had never looked at it like that, he was ashamed. He had only thought about himself. He hadn't thought how hard it must be to teach a room full of untrusting people a dangerous subject. He hoped that now, Severus would help him learn Potions. He knew that as a Potion Masters son it was expected of him to be good at Potions. He had practiced after classes sometimes, trying not to let the professor's treatment make him stop loving the wonderful art.

After they finished talking Harrison went to his room to unpack and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Aton sitting on his bed. He ran to him and immediately picked the purring kitten up. Aton was one of the things that brought him happiness at the Dursleys. He lay on the bed, put Aton on his chest and tried to organize his jumbled thoughts. So much had happened in such a short time. He had trouble believing it was all true, that he had a father who wanted him. Harrison started talking to the kitten.

"You wouldn't believe what has happened. I have a father, a real father who wants me! I hope that everything will be alright, that he won't notice how useless I am…" He yelped when he felt Aton bite his hand. The kitten was glaring at him; it looked as he was displeased with him, as if he disapproved Harrison's words. Harrison secretly thought Aton looked more cute than intimidating when he was angry, he hoped the kitten won't sense what he was thinking.

"Do you see how nice this house is? It looks so comfortable, it looks like home…" Harrison said with a small smile, while Aton just purred and went to sleep. Harrison petted him a couple more times and went to unpack his clothes. If he could call them that, they looked more like rags than clothes. But they were the only things he had, so he treated them with care. He put them in the closet, which was located in the far corner of the room.

His room was wonderful, it wasn't too big, but Harrison wouldn't have felt safe in a big room anyways. Spending a lot of time in a cupboard did that to a person. His bed was in the corner and a big window with curtains was above it. The room was done in grey and blue colors and his desk was beside the bed. Harrison also discovered that he had his own bathroom. It was small, but it had everything he needed. Also, he had a bookshelf full of books in the room and on it, beside the books, was a note which said.

'Harrison, these are all Hogwarts books, I expect you read them in your free time. It would be beneficial if you were actually prepared for a new school year.' Harrison ignored the small insult in favor of being happy that he could read as much as he wished. He liked reading, but at the Dursleys, he wasn't allowed to. But now he could read as much as he wished. Harrison decided that it was rather late, so he showered and after picking a book on animagus transformation, he went to bed and read a little before sleep.

Meanwhile, Severus was in his own room. It was also a shock to him, having to care for a child. He had experience, he had to care for the Slytherins in his House, but this was different. He was fully responsible for one child, and he had to admit, he was a bit scared. His godson, Draco Malfoy, was a spoiled child, but from what he had heard from Lucius, raising a son wasn't so hard. But Severus knew he would soon find out if that was true.

He looked at Lily's picture on his nightstand and she waved to him. He still couldn't believe this all was happening, but he was happy it has occurred.


End file.
